Let's Not
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Shane/Caitlyn oneshot. I was trying to get rid of my writers block. Caitlyn likes everything about him. He just doesn't know it yet.


**Trying to get rid of slight writers block…it's like pulling teeth!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Everything.

Caitlyn nodded to herself. She liked everything about him.

The way he smiled when he was teasing her. The way he whipped his head to get the hair out of his eyes. The way he sang with passion. The way he winked at her because he thought it annoyed her.

"What are you dreaming about now, Caitlyn?" coincidentally "he" appeared, seating himself on the picnic table she was seated at.

She even liked the way he skipped the bench on the picnic table and instead sat on the table, looking down at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Nothing of significance." She replied, poking the wood of the table, leaving a nail mark.

"Oh, too bad, I thought maybe you were dreaming about me." Shane winked at her, and she only glared in response.

She couldn't let him know that it didn't bother her in the least, now, could she?

"I could have been thinking about you- I said it was 'nothing of significance' and you most definitely fall under that category." Caitlyn smirked up at him.

"Harsh." Shane laughed.

She liked his laugh.

"What are you doing out here?" Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "_Other _then getting on my nerves?"

"Speaking to an annoying girl." Shane shot back.

"Why is this girl annoying?" she asked curiously, hoping he didn't _really_ think that.

"She's such a know-it-all." He replied with a grin.

She liked his grin.

"And you hold that against the poor girl?" she sighed, shaking her head in disapproval, "You can't dislike someone just because they know more than you."

"Must you insult me?" Shane asked, a frown on his face.

"No." Caitlyn shrugged, folding her arms on the table, "What would we talk about if I didn't though?"

Shane looked down at her thoughtfully.

"Excellent point." He muttered.

"I know." Caitlyn smiled.

"And a know-it-all." Shane added.

"Such rudeness." Caitlyn scoffed.

"Such arrogance." Shane shot back.

"Such conceit." Was her next reply.

"Such snobbiness." He spoke.

"Such hotness." Caitlyn spoke, her eyes widening when she realized she had thought out loud.

Now she could go crawl under a rock and die.

Shane's eyes widened and all façades of arrogance and conceit crashed to the ground as he looked at her in disbelief.

"…What?" he asked softly after a moment.

Caitlyn only shook her head, eyes snapping downward to her hands on the table. How could she have let that slip? Such a stupid mistake!

"You think I'm hot?" Shane whispered after another moment, uncertainty in his tone.

"Let's pretend that didn't slip out of my mouth." Caitlyn snapped, glaring up at him, only to feel her cheeks heat up at his wide open mouth.

"Let's not." He breathed, a smirk slowly beginning to form and Caitlyn felt sick.

He knew she was serious, and yet was going to make a joke about it.

"Please, Shane." Caitlyn spoke sternly, eyes begging him not to make fun of her, and she lifted to rest a hand on his leg.

He blushed.

"You think I'm hot." He chuckled, but Caitlyn was still mesmerized by the shade of pink his face had become.

She liked his blush.

"Shane." She said in a low, warning tone, pressing harder on his leg. He had his feet set firmly on the picnic bench, so Caitlyn rested her whole arm on his leg, her elbow at his knee.

"Stop touching me, Gellar." Shane hissed, but she saw his face become redder.

"Then stop saying…what I said." She snapped.

"No."

"Then no." she glowered at him.

"Fine." Shane snapped, "It doesn't bother me anyways."

"Oh, really?" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"Really." Shane gave a curt nod, shifting nervously under her touch.

Caitlyn abruptly stood up from her seat, colliding her lips with his. After a moment or two, she felt him bending lower to deepen the kiss.

"Come up here." he murmured against her lips, and Caitlyn blushed at his husky tone as he pulled her up to kneel next to him on the table.

"You really think I'm hot?" Shane asked breathlessly, in between kissing her.

"Let's pretend you didn't hear that." Caitlyn murmured in response, sinking her fingers in to his warm, soft hair.

"Let's not." Shane muttered in reply, hands gripping her waist tightly.

She liked their circular conversations.

"Please, Shane." Caitlyn whispered, pressing a hand against his waist.

"Okay-but _stop_." Shane whispered hurriedly with an embarrassed tone, lifting her hand to his hair once again.

She liked his embarrassedness.

**Meh. Partial writers block still there. At least this worked out okay…it did work out okay, didn't it? O.O**

**Please tell me this isn't a piece of trash.**

**Please.**

**Please review.**

**Please.**

**I'm begging here….**

**O.O**


End file.
